


‘It’s you..’

by LesbianTales



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Clark Kent - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Kara Zor-El - Fandom, Karlena - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, Superman - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AU, CW can try me cause I’m fragile but I’ll fight, F/F, Fluff, Lena/Jess total BrOTP, Soulmates, SuperCorp, red string au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Supercorp Red String AU, “‘You’re a.. a.. a..’‘A woman? Kara finished for her.‘An alien.’”





	‘It’s you..’

Lenas soulmate would be different, she realized that when she first understood what the red string meant, the red string attached to her finger was facing away from earth. 

When she was four she asked Lex what the string meant and he explained it, ‘the other side is connected with your soulmate.’ He’d said, no one believed her that it was pointing up, only Lex. 

She spent years wondering, until one day the red string started to come down to earth, she was confused, but hopeful now. 

The brunette went about her life, went through Lexs trial and that’s when it clicked in her head, “My soulmate’s an alien.” She breathed as she settled into the couch. 

She just moved to National City a few weeks ago and she was already swamped, her office was quiet, too quiet that’s why when Jess’ voice came over the intercom she jumped, “Miss Luthor, a Mr Kent and guest are here to see you.” She drops her pen to answer back, “Send them in Jess, thank you.”

When the pair walked in Lena greeted them as she would anyone, it wasn’t until she looked at the woman she learned was Miss Kara Danvers’ face that something changed. 

She looked down at their linked hands, the red string was on Kara’s hand too, she looked back into blue eyes, “It’s you.” They whispered at the same time. 

Lenas Head was spinning, “You’re a.. a.. a..”

“A woman?” Kara finished for her. 

“No, an alien.” Kara dropped her hand at this. 

“How.. did you know?” 

“When I first learned what the string meant I realized mine was different because it was leading up to the sky.” She lead Kara and Clark over to the couch, “but one day it came down from the sky, it wasn’t until after Lexs trial that I realized my soulmate was an alien. I never thought I’d be okay with it but I got used to the thought, now that I’m seeing you it all makes sense because I don’t think anyone with your beauty is from earth.” 

Kara bumped their shoulders against each other, “Well Miss Luthor aren’t we the sweet talker.” 

“Okay so you know she’s a alien but how do you know you are both soulmates?” Clark asked. 

“The red string, you may not be able to see it but I can and I expect Lena can too, it’s what bonds two people together..” Kara looked into green eyes, “It’s what shows two people that they have a true love.”

“I think you should spend some time getting to know each other first.”

“What did you think Mr Kent? That we were just going to get married as soon as we met? Of course I would like to get to know Miss Danvers before any of that happens.” 

“I guess I owe you a date Miss Luthor.” Kara spoke as she stood from the couch, “7 tonight sound okay? Here’s my number, text me your address and I’ll come pick you up.” 

Lena stood up to reach near Karas height, “It’s a date. I’ll be seeing you Miss Danvers and Mr Kent I’ll email you everything that was meant to be asked in this interview including an exclusive.” 

“Please call me Kara and that’d be great, wouldn’t it Clark?” 

Clark stood to shake Lenas hand, “Yes that would be fantastic Miss Luthor, thank you.”

“Anytime, I’ll be seeing you at 7, Kara.” Lena smirked as the pair walked out of her office. She looked at the clock on the wall, 4 o’clock she leant towards the intercom and pressed the button, “Jess, cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess responded. 

*Switch to Kara’s POV*

“Did I just do that? Did I just ask out Lena Luthor? Did I just find out I’m Lenas soulmate? Kal did that just happen?” 

“Yes, that did just happen Kara, aren’t you scared that you’re a super and she’s a Luth-“ Kara stopped in her tracks and glared at him. 

“Do not finish that sentence Kal-El.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just worry Kara.” Clark held his hands up in surrender, not knowing if the blonde was serious about her threat. 

“I have to go plan. I have a date. With Lena Luthor. I just found out Lena is my soulmate. Kal I’m so screwed what is she going to think I’m just not anywhere near what she dese-“ Clark stopped her rambling by clamping his hand over her mouth, he removed his hand and began walking out the building Kara hot on his trail. 

“Yes, Lena Luthor is your soulmate, yes you have a date with her tonight and you are what she deserves. Now go make us all proud and officially get that girl.” Clark punched her shoulder playfully before they both ducked into an alley and flew their opposite ways. 

*Lenas POV*

Lenas mind was going a hundred miles an hour. She had just found out her soulmate was an absolutely stunning alien who was adorable in every sense of the word and she had a date with her tonight. What would she wear? What would impress Kara? What would-

Her inner rambling was cut short when she heard Jess’ voice, “Miss Luthor, you’re pacing is everything alright?”

Lena looked up at her assistant, “Yes yes everything is alright.” She ran the short way towards Jess, putting her hands on her shoulders, “Could you help me choose what to wear to a date with my soulmate tonight?”

Jess’ smile visibly brightened, “Of course Miss Luthor, did the string finally connect with someone? Was it that Mr Kent?”

Lena took a big breath in and looked Jess in the eyes, “No, it’s with the woman who accompanied him. Miss Danvers, is that okay?” She wasn’t sure why she needed Jess’ approval but Jess was one of the only people who knew everything about Lena and was okay with it so it was only right she was okay with this. 

“Miss Luthor, why wouldn’t it be okay? Oh, I can’t wait! My wife is going to be so happy you found your soulmate Miss Luthor, she’s wanted to help dress you for THAT date for so long.” Jess bounced excitedly. 

The CEO stopped in her tracks, “Wait, your wife?! Jess why didn’t you tell me??”

Jess looked at her puzzled for a moment, “Oh, sorry did I say wife? She’s not my wife yet, she’s my fiancé and I was going to tell you I promise. I was actually going to ask you to give me away because my dad isn’t okay with it and you’re the closest thing I have to family except Eve so would you? Eve won’t annoy you I promise she just wants to help you look good for this big night.”

Lena pulled her in for a tight hug, “Jess, of course I’ll give you away and come to my apartment at 5 and bring Eve I would very much like to meet her.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess began to back out of the room. 

“Oh, and Jess?” The assistant in question turned, “Yes, Miss?”

“Call me Lena, tell Eve to as well please.”

“Of course, Lena.” Jess spoke with a smile as she closed the door to the office and reached for her phone to call her fiancé.


End file.
